Ineka Tunggal Ika?
by Chin-Varia
Summary: Chapter.4 dari -Benda Rahasia?-
1. Chapter 1

Papa,SEX itu apa?

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira

Papa,SEX itu apa? © Chin-Varia

GENDER:

Humor

-Let's begin the story-

TING TONG~ TENG TONG~ *bunyi bel sekolah*

"Nah, semuanya sudah mengertikan?" tanya seorang guru kepada murid-muridnya.

"Iya,Bu guru.." jawab semua muridnya serentak.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah boleh pulang kalau yang belum dijemput musti tunggu di dalam sekolah ya.." kata guru tersebut sebelum semua muridnya keluar dari kelas " I SD "

"Wah,hali ini menyenangkan ya.. Di sekolah" kata Yakko yang merupakan seorang anak SD dan juga merupakan sahabat Xiana.

"Iya,betul.. Tapi tadi pas gurunya menjelaskan ada kata-kata yang tak aku mengerti" tanya Xiana yang sedang bingung.

"Aku pun juga gak tau, soalnya tulisannya bahasa inggris semua.. Tapi kata guru tadi kalau ada yang tidak di mengerti boleh tanya sama orang tua

."jawab Yakko kembali.

"Iya,juga kalo tidak nanti aku tanya papa saja la.. Soalnya hari ini mama banyak misi yang harus dilakukan.." jawab Xiana sambil tersenyum.

"Misi..? Memangnya mama mu ada misi apa? Xia-chan?" tanya Yakko.

"Hmm.. Gak tau juga soalnya biasanya papa aku saja yang tau" jawab Xiana

Ketika Yakko baru saja membuka mulut untuk menanyakan sesuatu tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam dan keluarlah orang yang memanggil Xiana..

"Xiana-sama, maaf menunggu lama..." kata seseorang yang berbadan tinggi, tua dan memiliki kumis yang tidak lain adalah Levi.

"Ah,tidak apa-apa kok levi-san tadi aku baru saja keluar dari kelas.." jawab Xiana sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,sudah aku pulang dulu ya Yakko-chan" kata Xiana sambil melambaikan tangan

"Eh? Iya, dah dah~ Xia-chan" jawab yakko sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Xiana sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi, Yakko pun masih bingung dengan kata-kata Xiana kalo mamanya ada 'misi' ?.

"Mama Xia-chan kayak mafia saja punya 'misi' Ah,tak usah dipedulikanlah yang penting aku sama Xia-chan tetap sahabat yang baik" kata yakko dalam hati sambil pulang kerumahnya yang padahal ia tidak tau kalau mama nya 'Xiana' tu seorang Guardian Mafia.

*Nah,sekarang ceritanya Xiana lagi perjalanan pulang kerumahnya..

Jadi author akan memperkenalkan tentang Xiana*.

*Introduction Xiana*

Xiana memang seroang anak yang manis dan selalu tersenyum jika ada orang yang menyapanya dan sangat menyanyangi kedua orang tuanya ia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya memiliki rambut hitam yang mirip dengan ayahnya dan panjang sama seperti ibunya dan juga bermata merah ruby dan juga memiliki luka sama seperti ayahnya namun di bagian lehernya, Yah tak usah dikatakan lagi Xiana merupakan anak perempuan dari Xanxus dan Squalo.

Kalau lagi marah atau 'Bad Mood' ia sama seperti ayahnya...

Sangatlah mengerikan, ia juga pernah hampir membunuh Bel dan menghancurkan separuh dari mansion Varia gara-gara Bel sengaja atau hanya bercanda dengan memahtakan kepala boneka kesayangannya yang di berikan Xanxus ketika ia berulang tahun... Bahkan Bel masih trauma dan tidak lagi berani menyentuh boneka-boneka kesayangan Xiana lagi.

*End Introduction*

.

.

.

.

-Sesampai di rumah-

Saat itu Xiana sedang mencari ayahnya ia mencarinya di kantor...

Akhirnya ia menemukan ayahnya lagi duduk bermalas-malasan di kursi yang bisa di bilang mewah dengan ruang yang setengah hancur dan barang yang pecah yang kayak habis dilempar yang kemungkinan ayahnya tadi lagi 'Bad Mood' dan melempar bawahannya sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Papa,papa.. " panggil Xiana.

"Hn? Apa..?" jawab Xanxus dengan nada yang masih agak Bad Mood.

"Er-r.. Tadi guru ada kasih Pe-er tapi ada yang aku gak mengerti.." jawab Xiana yang masih agak ragu.

"Ah,tanya saja sama mama, papa lagi capek.." kata Xanxus sambil ingin meneruskan tidurnya.

"Tapi,mama lagi ada misi papa" jawab Xiana.

"Tch,baiklah memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Xanxus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa,'SEX' itu apa?" tanya Xiana.

Xanxus terkejutnya bukan main.

Tidak ada angin, Tidak ada hujan. Putri kecilnya menanyakan hal yang tidak pantas ia ketahui pada saat usianya sekarang ini tentang 'S-E-X'

"Er-r.. SEX itu.." kata Xanxus ragu untuk memberikan jawaban untuk anak seusianya dan sambil menggaruk dagunya yang padahal tidak gatal.

"Ayolah papa, SEX itu apa?" tanya Xiana dengan wajah yang amat antusias sekali untuk mendengar jawabannya dan menarik-narik lengan baju Xanxus.

Mau tidak mau Xanxus harus menjelaskan tentang arti dari SEX itu dengan sabar. Dia mulai menjelaskan dari yang mulai sederhana tentang metamorfosis kupu-kufu dan serangga-serangga kecil hingga yang paling buas dan sampai tentang pertumbuhan hewan dan kemudian ia menyelipkan cerita tentang dia dan mamanya pertama kali bertemu kemudian berpacaran dan kemudian sampai dia dan ibunya bertemu dengan seorang bayi lucu yaitu Xiana sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit menjelaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah,itulah yang dinamakan SEX." kata Xanxus menyudahi apa yang ia jelaskan.

"Uuu.. hiks.. hiks.. " isak Xiana.

"Eh? Ada apa kok nangis..?" tanya Xanxus heran sambil mengelus kepala putri kecilnya.

"hiks.. hiks masak jawabannya gitu panjang si.. " jawab Xiana dengan isak tangisnya.

"Emang gitu la jawabannya.. " jawab Xanxus yang masih heran.

"Tapi masak soal na cuma SEX jawabannya ampe sepanjang itu ditambah lagi cuma hanya 1baris saja tempat untuk isinya, papa." jawab Xiana dengan wajah sedih.

"Memangnya soalnya kayak gimana sih..? Biar papa lihat." jawab Xanxus yang mulai agak kesal.

Xiana pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil soal yang ia tanyakan.

"Ini loh papa, yang aku tanyakan.." kata Xiana sambil membuka kertas soal tersebut dan menunjuk ke kalimat yang ia maksud.

.

.

.

.

.

Soal:

Bahasa Inggris

MY BIODATA

NAME:

DATE BIRTH:

ADDRESS:

SEX: « ( ini loh yang dimaksud Xiana, para reader pasti mengertikan?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xanxus hanya terdiam dan bengong ketika ia melihat soal yang dimaksud putri kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa? Kenapa diam..?

Gak menarik Ficnya..?

Maaf ya kalau belum~

Kalo sudah baca Fic ini harus 'REVIEW' ya ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

-Surga ditelapak kaki ibu?-

.

.

.

Sambungan= chapter.2 dari:

-Papa, SEX itu apa?-

.

.

.

"Sebagai umat yang beragama kita harus saling menghargai dan ingat jangan lupa dengan tuhan yang senantiasa membantu kita serta mendengarkan doa-doa kita, sekian pelajaran hari dan ada yang mau ditanyakan murid-muridku ?"tanya seorang guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas I.

"Ah,aku ibu guru"jawab seorang murid yang manis, Xiana.

"Ya,apa yang kamu mau tanyakan?"tanya guru tersebut.

"E-er,surga apa benar ditelapak kaki ibu?"tanya Xiana dengan wajah seriusnya.

Sang guru hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah muridnya yang bertanya dengan sangat antusias.

"Benar itu Xiana, Jadi semuanya surga itu ada ditelapak kaki ibu.. Kita tidak boleh melawan ataupun durhaka terhadap ibu kita masing-masing karena nanti bisa kena dosa lo!"ujar guru tersebut menjelaskan kepada semua murid-muridnya.

"Uuuuuu... Dosaaaaa..."jawab murid-murid tersebut serentak.

"Nah,sekarang semua mengertikan?"tanya guru tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Mengerti bu guru.."jawab semua murid-muridnya.

.

.

.

.

TENG~ TONG~

*Bel pulang berbunyi*

"Nah,sekarang semuanya boleh pulang.. Dah~ dah~"ujar bu guru tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Surga ditelapak kaki ibu ya? Tapi bukannya telapak kaki kan biasa sajakan?"ujar Xiana dengan seriusnya.

"Tentu saja, Xia-chan"jawab Yakko.

"E-eh? Darimana kamu tau Yakko-chan?"tanya Xiana.

"Tentu saja dong karena ibu yang melahirkan kita, habis itu melahirkan itu bukan gampang lo butuh perjuangan dan nyawa juga taruhannya makanya asal seorang ibu melahirkan ketika sadar dari pingsan karena capek melahirkan ibu kita pasti mencari kita"jawab Yakko sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa ibu mencari kita? Yang pentingkan satu rumah sakitkan?"tanya Xiana kembali.

"Walaupun satu rumah sakit ibu kita tetap khawatir, setiap sadar dari pingsan pasti langsung mencari bayinya, karena saat mengandung ibu kita ingin sekali cepat melahirkan supaya dapat melihat kita.. Bahkan kadang saat melihat kita sakit hati ibu sangat gelisah takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kita."jawab kembali Yakko.

"O,gitu.. Apakah ibuku juga seperti itu ya?"tanya Xiana sedih.

"Tentu saja Xia-chan, tidak ada seorang ibu yang tidak memikirkan anak mereka sendiri."jawab Yakko lancar.

"Oh,begitu ya.. Aku jadi mau berterima kasih kepada ibuku sendiri.."jawab Xiana menatap langit.

"Iya,aku juga sama.."jawab Yakko menatap langit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xiana-sama, ayo pulang."ujar seorang laki-laki yang bernama Levi yang sedang membuka pintu mobil.

"Ah,baiklah Levi-san, aku pulang dulu ya, Yakko-chan.. Dah~ dah~."

"Iya, Xia-chan.. Dah~ dah~"jawab Yakko sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ah,aku mau pulang dan mau bilang terima kasih sama ibu yang selama ini telah merawatku."ujar Yakko dalam hati dan berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Sesampai di rumah Xiana*

.

.

.

.

Tap~Tap~Tap

Xiana berjalan di lorong pintu menuju ruangan utama dan berharap ia segera bertemu dengan ibunya, namun saat dia menuju ruangan utama ia bertemu dengan ayahnya yang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan di kursi yang tergolong mewah. . .

"Papa,tadi papa lihat mama tidak?"tanya Xiana memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmphh... Tadi papa tidak lihat mungkin dikamar..."jawab Xanxus sambil melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

"Eh,ya terima kasih papa.."ujar Xiana sambil menuju kamar ibu dan juga ayahnya.

.

.

.

*Setelah menuju kekamar ibunya*

Ia sedang melihat ibunya membersih pedang, kemungkinan baru siap menjalankan misi..

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma-mama..."kata Xiana memulai penbicaraan.

"Voi? Ada apa?"ujar Squalo sambil menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Terima kasih, mama.."ujar Xiana berlari memeluk ibunya.

"E-eh? Memangnya ada apa?"tanya Squalo agak terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya mau berterima kasih dengan mama yang selama ini telah merawat dan melahirkanku di dunia ini.. Terima kasih ya,mama"kata Xiana yang masih tetap memeluk Squalo.

"Kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu.. Asal kamu tetap menjadi anak yang baik dan manis, mama sudah bahagia"ujar Squalo sambil membalas pelukan anaknya.

"Mama, Xiana sayang mama..."ujar Xiana sambil melihat wajah ibunya.

"Ibu juga sayang kamu,Xiana"kata Squalo sambil mencium kening putri kecilnya.

"Oh,tunggu dulu ada yang mau aku pastikan mama.."kata Xiana.

"Eh? Memangnya kamu mau memastikan apa?"tanya Squalo bingung dengan putri kecilnya.

Secara tiba-tiba Xiana membuka sepatu ibunya dan melihat telapak kaki ibunya sendiri.

"Ngapain kamu buka sepatu mama, Xiana?"tanya Squalo.

"Kata bu guru surga itu ditelapak kaki ibu tapi dimana surganya?"jawab Xiana sambil menatap kaki ibunya.

"Surga itu memang di telapak kaki ibu anakku.."jawab Squalo sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Tapi surganya dimana?"tanya Xiana kembali.

"Surga itu di telapak kaki ibu.. Masak di antara kaki mama?"jawab Squalo kembali.

"Memangnya kalu ditengah itu surga apa?"tanya Xiana bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau diantara kaki mama itu surga papamu.. Tiap malam saja papamu minta lihat surga diantara kaki mama.."jawab Squalo sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Papa suka lihat surga yang diantara kaki mama? Apa enggak bosan?"tanya Xiana.

"Papamu mana bosan, malah ketagihan lagi..."jawab Squalo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga,papa mesum. . . ."jawab Xiana dan melongo tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahahahaha XD

author paling suka buat Fic komedi.. XDD

.

.

Xiana: Aku tak percaya papa mesum..

Author: Papamu memang mesum la..

Xiana: Musti aku selidiki nih... -evil smile-

Author: Wah.. Wah.. Wah.. Para reader mohon reviewnya ya.. :D


	3. Chapter 3

-Benda Rahasia?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambungan= chapter.3 dari "Surga ditelapak kaki ibu?

.

.

.

.

Malam yang nyaman sudah waktu yang pas untuk tidur.. Namun tidak untuk gadis kecil ini, si Xiana tentunya.

.

.

.

"Uuu.. Tidak bisa tidur.."ujar Xiana sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Ketika bangkit dari tempat tidur Xiana menatap jam dinding yang terletak dikamarnya..

"Astaga sudah jam 11.30 namun aku tidak bisa tidur.."ujar Xiana sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ah,aku pergi cari mama atau papa sajalah mungkin saja mereka mau menceritakan sebuah cerita.."ujar Xiana sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Xiana sedang menuju kekamar kedua orang tuanya ia mendengar suara kedua orang tuanya yang seperti bertengkar atau pun berdebat, Xiana memang mendengar semua pembicaraannya namun yang ia terkejut saat kedua orang tuanya mengatakan...

.

.

.

"Sudah aku katakan simpan barang ini baik-baik kalau sempat benda ini ditangan orang yang salah bisa mampus kita semua, bodoh !"ujar Squalo geram

"Stronzo,sudah aku katakan aku sedang berusaha memikirkan tempat yang bagus untuk menyimpan benda bodoh itu !"

"Che,lebih baik kau cepat berpikir ! Atau bisa dibilang benda ini tidak boleh sampai ketahuan oleh siapapun walaupun kelurga Vongola dari sawada itu dan juga para guardian yang lain ! Bahkan 'XIANA' sampai ia dewasa pun juga, walaupun dia memang anak kita sendiri dan juga sebagai calon Boss Varia yang akan menggantikan kamu suatu saat !"ucap Squalo panjang lebar dengan kesal.

"Hmphh.. Bagus,aku sudah mendapatkan tempat yang bagus untuk menyimpan benda tersebut!"ujar Xanxus sambil menunjukan suatu tempat, namun Xiana hanya bisa mendengar saja karena pada saat itu pintu kamar sedang tidak terbuka.

.

.

.

"Ha? Bahkan aku pun tidak boleh tau? Dan sebelum ibu bilang barang itu harus disimpan ayah bilang barang tersebut juga bisa membuat-...", Apa maksudnya ini? Apa benda tersebut sangatlah berbahaya dan rahasia bagi keluarga Varia inikah, aku musti mencari tau!"ujar gadis kecil bermata merah ruby dalam hati yang dipenuhi rasa ingin taunya.

"Nanti pagi saja aku cari tau karena biasanya papa dan mama sudah tidak ada dikamar dan juga menjalankan misi"kata Xiana sambil pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi jam 05.00 yang bisanya bagi kita itu masih molor dan ngiler dalam dunia mimpi nan indah itu tidak bagi Xiana..

Jam 5 pagi beginilah untuk gadis kecil bermata merah ruby dan berambut hitam panjang inilah mengungkapkan rasa ingin tahunya tentang apa yang ia dengar kemarin malam..

.

.

.

.

"Bagus! Papa dan mama lagi tidak ada dikamar, YES!"kata Xiana sambil berlari kecil dikamar Xanxus dan juga Squalo.

"Ah,sekarang papa dan mama meletakkannya benda itu dimana ya?"ujar Xiana dengan ala detektifnya.

"Apa mungkin dilemari ya? Coba aku geledah.."kata Xiana sambil membongkar semua barang yang ada dilermari ayah dan juga ibunya.

"Banyak sekali baju! Itu pun bajunya semua sama.. Gak ada yang cantik benar apa yang dikatakan tante lussuria! Hmphh.."ujar Xiana ketika membongkar lemari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama membongkar ia pun masih belum menemukan barang yang ia cari.

.

.

.

.

"Akh! Susah sekali mencari benda tersebut memangnya itu barang apa sih? Sampe aku tidak bisa mencarinya sampai dapat.."umpat Xiana karena kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Bunyi langkah berat yang sepertinya akan masuk kekamar Xanxus dan juga Squalo

"Astaga siapa itu?"ujar Xiana dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Bossu, apa boss ada didalam?"kata Levi sambil mengetok pintu.

"Aduh,Levi-san!"umpat Xiana dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Aku buka pintunya ya boss.."ujar Levi sambil membuka pintu.

Xiana tidak ada jalan lain selain memanjat dengan cepat lemari pakaian yang tingginya mungkin 10x lipat dari tinggi badannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Saat Levi masuk di dalam kamar..

"Eh? Ternyata Bossu tidak ada dikamar.. Baiklah mungkin di kantor.."kata Levi sambil menutup pintu kamar tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh~ untung saja aku pintar memanjat kalau tidak udah ketahuan"kata Xiana sambil meloncat turun dari lemari.

"Nah,saatnya cari barang tersebut.."ujar Xiana sambil melakukan aktivitasnya.

Namun saat Xiana membongkar barang yang ada dikamar ia menemukan sebuah peti..

.

.

.

"Ah! Mungkin ada disini!"ujar Xiana senang sambil membuka peti tersebut namun apa isinya?

'Ternyata sebuah DVD'

"Eh? Memang nya ini DVD apa? Kenapa sampe begitu rahasia? Apa isinya tentang rahasia Varia atau tentang kakek timoteo? Hmphh.. Yang penting aku sudah dapat dan akan aku lihat isi DVD ini" ujar Xiana sambil memasukkan DVD tersebut di kantongnya dan berlari menuju ke kamar.

*Setelah menuju ke kamar*

"Nah saatnya aku lihat isi DVD ini"kata Xiana sambil ingin memasukkan DVD tersebut di DVDplayer.

.

.

Namun saat ia ingin memasukkan kaset tersebut, Bel datang secara tiba-tiba.. Secara reflesk Xiana langsung menyimpan DVD tersebut di tas sekolah yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ushishishi.. Apa yang kau lakukan Xia-chan?"ujar Bel.

"E-er.. Enggak ngapain-ngapain kok.."kata Xiana dengan agak ketakutan sambil menggaruk lehernya yang padahal tidak gatal.

"Hmm.. Ya sudah, namun seharusnya kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"kata Bel sambil menunjuk jam dinding.

"Astaga,sudah jam 07.00 ! Aku pergi dulu ya Bel-san.."ujar Xiana sambil berlari dan mencari Levi untuk mengantarkannya kesekolah, Namun Xiana lupa akan satu hal..

Saat Xiana telah pergi kesekolah, Squalo masuk kedalam kamar dan kemudian melihat seluruh kamar dan juga lemari pakaiannya berserakan bagaikan kapal titanic mau terbelah dua..

"Voii !,kenapa dengan kamar ini?"kata Squalo kaget setelah melihat kamarnya.

"Astaga,'DVD'nya..!"kata Squalo ketika ia ingat dengan DVD yang amat berharga dan rahasia itu.

Squalo pergi mengamati peti yang dia dan Xanxus menyimpan 'DVD' tersebut namun ternyata benar apa yang dikhawatirkan, 'DVD' tersebut sudah lenyap..

.

.

.

"TIDAKK ! 'DVD'NYA HILANG ! XANXUS, 'DVD' NYA HILANG !"ujar Squalo lari menuju kantor Xanxus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Sesampai d sekolah*

"Ah,untung saja tidak terlambat.."ujar Xiana segera duduk du tempat duduknya dikelas.

"Nah, anak-anak buka buku pelajaran Matematika halaman 23.. Dan kerjakan latihannya.. Nanti setelah selesai Bel siap tidak siap harus kumpul !"kata seorang guru Matematika terkenal cukup galak dan dingin yang sedang masuk di dalam kelas.

"Baik bu guru.."kata seluruh murid kompak.

Saat Xiana hendak mengeluarkan buku, DVD yang ia kebawa tadi tiba-tiba jatuh dan guru tersebut mengambil DVD tersebut..

"Xiana Varia, ini DVD apa?"tanya guru tersebut dengan agak dingin.

"E-er.. Itu DVD biasa saja kok, Bu.."jawab Xiana dengan nada yang amat ketakutan.

"Bawa DVD ini dan kau juga pergi ke 'KANTOR KEPALA SEKOLAH' !"ujar guru tersebut seperti mengusir orang.

"Ba-baiklah, Bu.."ujar Xiana yang tidak dapat melawan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Di kantor kepala sekolah*

"XIANA ! KAU TIDAK TAHU INI DVD APA HA?"marah kepala sekolah tersebut kepada Xiana.

"Ti-Tidak, Pak... Maaf.."ujar Xiana ketakutan tampak keringat dingin menguncur di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"INI KASET PORNO ! DARIMANA KAU DAPAT HA?"tanya kepala sekolah itu yang sedang ngamuk habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[...] Xiana hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DARIMANA HA?"tanya kepala sekolah lagi membentak Xiana kecil tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU DAPAT DARI KEDUA ORANG TUAKU AKU MENDENGAR KALAU BARANG INI SANGAT PENTING DAN BAHKAN SAMPAI DEWASA PUN AKU TIDAK BOLEH TAHU ! DAN SEBELUM AKU MENDENGAR IBUKU BILANG KEPADA AYAHKU BAHWA BARANG INI MUSTI DISIMPAN, AYAH BILANG "MA,NONTON DVD INI YUK.. BIAR MAKIN SEMANGAT DAN NGEJOS PAS NGESEKS DAN BUAT 'DEDEK' LO.. Maka dari itulah aku ingin tahu pak kepala sekolah"ujar Xiana pasrah dan menyudahi kata-kata yang setengah berteriak dan mengakhirinya dengan nada yang pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xiana Varia, Besok panggil kedua orang tuamu kemari bapak mau berbicara dengan mereka.."ujar kepala sekolah tersebut sambil terduduk lemas serta memberikan surat panggilan orang tua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiana: Duh,musti gimana nih.. Aku takut author-san..

Author: Makanya jangan bawa DVD porno versi XS kesekolah lebih baik titip ketempat aku saja *enak kalee*

Xiana: wew...

Author: Nah,Xia-chan baca tulisan ini..

Xiana: Please 'RevieW' reader-sama.. Semakin banyak review anda maka, Xia-chan akan bebas dari masalah di kantor kepala sekolah..

Author: Please, Reviewnya.. :D !


	4. Chapter 4

-Ineka Tunggal Ika..?-

.

.

.

.

Sambungan= Chapter.4 dari: -Benda Rahasia?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ineka Tunggal Ika.."ujar Xiana belajar membaca kalimat tersebut.

"Salah Xiana bukan 'Ineka' tapi 'Bhineka' "ujar Squalo mengajarinya.

"Er-r.. B-hineka..?"kata Xiana terbata-bata.

"Yap,itu baru betul.. Coba diulang lagi.."ujar Squalo menyuruh Xiana.

"Ineka Tunggal Ika !"ujar Xiana langsung menjawab.

"Aduh! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya mama mengajarimu untuk mengatakan 'Bhineka' bukan 'Ineka' apa sih susahnya?" kata Squalo yang kesabarannya hampir habis.

"E-ee.. Karena Xiana masih agak kaku untuk bilang 'Ineka'.."jawab Xiana sambil menunduk lesu.

"Ah~ baiklah kau tetap belajar untuk mengucapkan kata 'Bhineka' yang benar bukan 'Ineka'.."ujar Squalo sambil berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar Xiana.

"Ya,sudah mama pergi tidur dulu sudah malam.."

"Baiklah, mama selamat malam.."

"Malam juga, Xiana" ujar Squalo tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar putri kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmphh.. Masih belum bisa tidur.."ujar Xiana sambil melihat jam dinding pukul 10.30 malam.

"Ah.. Lebih bagus aku belajar untuk bilang 'Ineka', Eh? Maksudnya 'Bhineka'."kata Xiana sambil membuka bukunya.

Saat Xanxus lewat dari kamar Xiana ia melihat lampu dikamar Xiana masih hidup dan bertanda bahwa dia masih belum tidur..

Dengan pelan Xanxus mendekat kepintu dan mendengar suara Xiana sedang belajar mengatakan 'Bhineka'. Langsung saja Xanxus membuka pintu kamar tersubut dan melihat Xiana lagi membacakan kalimat 'Bhineka'.

"Kau masih belum tidur juga, he?"tanya Xanxus.

"Xiana masih belum tidur.. Dan Xiana juga masih belum bisa membaca dengan betul kalimat 'Bhineka', Papa.."jawab Xiana sambil memegang buku pelajarannya.

"Hmphh, coba sekarang kau bilang 'Bhineka'.."kata Xanxus sambil melihat buku Xiana.

"Bhineka.."ujar Xiana mengatakannya dengan pelan.

"Nah, itu bisanya.. Mungkin mama mu terlalu memaksamu untuk bisa mengatakan kalimat 'Bhineka'.."ujar Xanxus sambil menutup buku Xiana.

"Nah,sekarang kau cepat tidur sudah malam.. Nanti besok terlambat."kata Xanxus sambil pergi menuju ke pintu.

.

.

"Baiklah, papa.. Selamat malam.."

"Hn, malam juga.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Keesok'an Harinya..*

"Xiana-sama sudah siap belum..?"tanya Levi sambil mencari Xiana.

"Ah, iya.. Sebentar lagi siap kok.."jawab Xiana sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Papa, Mama.. Xiana pergi dulu ya~ ayo levi-san nanti terlambat."ujar Xiana setelah memberi salam, naik ke mobil dan pergi kesekolah tercintanya.

"Iya.."ujar Xanxus dan Squalo jawab bersamaan.

"Ah~ rasanya Xiana cepat sekali dewasa ya.."ujar Squalo sambil melihat kearah Xanxus.

"Iya.. Rasanya seperti semalam dia baru memanggilku 'Papa' saja."ujar Xanxus.

"Hha.. Waktu memang berjalan cepat ya.."kata Squalo.

"Iya.. Memang tak terasa.."ujar Xanxus.

Sementara ini biarkan mereka berdua berbicara atau pun mengobrol hal yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Sesampai di sekolah*

"Wah! Xia-chan selamat pagi.."ujar Yakko sahabatnya.

"Pagi juga, Yakko-chan."sapa Xiana sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah bisa bilang kalimat 'Bhineka' belum tidak?"tanya Yakko dengan agak kaku dibagian 'Bhineka'.

"Sudah kok, namun aku agak takut nanti mulutku kaku kalau guru suruh aku mengatakannya."jawab Xiana sambil menggaruk dagunya.

"Iya,aku juga sama.. Aku takut nanti tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat itu juga Xia-chan."ujar Yakko sambil menepuk lengan Xiana.

Ting~ Tong~

*Bel berbunyi*

"Yah, sudah bel ayo masuk Xia-chan."ujar Yakko sambil menarik tangan Xiana.

"Ayo, nanti dimarahi sama guru PKN karena itu pelajaran pertama."kata Xiana sambil berlari kecil kearah kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, murid-murid selamat pagi semuanya?"ujar guru PKN yang bernama .

"Selamat pagi, Pak.."ujar satu kelas kompak.

"Sekarang, disini sudah ada yang bisa mengatakan kalimat 'Bhineka' dengan betul? Tapi yang tidak kau.."tanya guru tersebut sambil melihat seisi kelas.

Semua murid yang ada dikelas terlihat tegang, ada yang menutup wajah mereka dengan buku, ada yang pura-pura buka catatan, ada juga yang pura-pura permisi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil..

"Nah? Sekarang siapa yang bisa?"tanya guru.

.

.

.

.

[...] hening..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena tidak ada yang menjawab, bapak akan menyuruh satu orang kedepan dan menuliskan kalimat 'Bhineka' tunggal ika dengan benar,,.. Bagaiman dengan Xiana Varia?"ujar guru tersebut sambil melihat kearah Xiana.

"A-ah.. Baiklah pak guru.."ujar Xiana sambil maju kedepan.

Setelah Xiana menulis kalimat 'Bhineka Tunggal Ika' dengan benar sekarang Xiana harus mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang Xiana Varia, ucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan benar.."ujar guru.

"Ineka Tunggal Ika.."ujar Xiana.

" 'BH'nya mana Xiana..?"tanya guru tersebut.

-Xiana Pov'S-

"Ha? 'BH' ? Mana ada 'BH' disini? Memang dasar mesum gurunya.."

-End Xiana pOv's-

"Xiana Varia, Dimana 'BH'nya?"tanya guru tersebut bingung.

"E-er.. 'BH'nya lagi dipakai Mamaku pak guru memangnya, Bapak mau warna apa?"ujar Xiana polos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! "ujar guru tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Memangnya apa yang salah dengan apa yang aku bilang?'ujar Xiana dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahahahahaha XD

lama tak update Fic X3

Gomen"~

Please 'Review' ya reader-sama :D

Ciao~ Ciao~ !


End file.
